Lost
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: When the baby had been stillborn, her whole world seemed to stop. SasuSaku. OneShot


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or Sasuke! The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

Sakura was standing on the balcony, letting the wind blow away her tears. She still felt dizzy and lightheaded, and it had only been a couple of hours since they had gotten back from the doctor's. She wasn't even supposed to be standing and Sasuke was going to have her neck when he found her. It was a strange sensation. She had gotten used to having a giant stomach separating her by a few inches from the rest of the world. When the baby had been stillborn, her whole world seemed to stop. She hadn't heard any crying. That's when she knew something was wrong. She bowed her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind. She just wanted to keep away from everyone right now... especially Sasuke. Not because she was angry with him, but because something had happened with his daughter, and in some way, she felt responsible.

Of course, he found her. And he said exactly what she was expecting him to say.

"What are you doing out here, love? You shouldn't be standing," He said as she listened intently to his approaching footsteps. She didn't answer him; instead she looked down to the street. He stepped forward a few paces and she felt him slide his hands across her stomach, wrapping his arms around her. He leaned over her shoulder, his raven hair draping over her skin, and kissed her cheek tenderly, then pressed his cheek to hers. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down onto Sasuke's nose, glistening there for a moment and then falling and continuing its journey.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, swaying back and forth with her slowly. Again, she didn't answer. She thought that the second she opened her mouth to speak the damn would burst, and she would lose all of her remaining dignity. Sasuke kissed her cheek again, leaving his lips there for a moment, his hot breath permeating into her skin. He pulled his lips away, and they were cheek to cheek again.

"You have to talk to me, darling," He whispered. "Don't shut me out. You know I'm hurting too, you're not alone in this," He said. She spun around, pushing him off of her slowly, the movement causing her to have to lean back on the railing for a moment, her hand on her forehead. She crushed his attempts of rushing to her aid by reaching out and putting a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know I'm not alone in this, Sasuke-kun, I know. I just... you... I knew how much you were looking forward to this child," She said, looking up at him, exasperated. Looking up into his eyes did exactly what she thought it would do; it broke her heart. He sighed, his face full of concern and compassion for her. She shook her head, trying to get her words together.

"It was just... so unexpected and it caught me so off guard. I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know. Maybe I didn't take good enough care of myself when I was pregnant, maybe I... maybe... I don't know. I don't know what I did wrong," She was shaking her head and looking at him in complete and utter confusion, tears forming behind her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Despite all the complaining I did during these past nine months, I did want this baby. I did want it. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I know how excited you were and I just... I'm just..." She looked down, hiccupping quickly and covering her face with her hands, a single sob escaping her lips. "I'm sorry," She managed to get out, sobbing again, the tears falling freely now. As soon as he saw that her guard was down and she wouldn't push him away he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. A tear fell from his eye too, unseen by her, and the husband and wife stood, wrapped up in each other and crying over their lost child.

She grasped at his chest, grabbing onto his shirt and sobbing violently. He tightened his hold on her, holding closely. "Don't blame this on yourself, Sakura. It's no fault of yours, darling," He said, hushing her softly. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in it, the sobbing never stopping. Her knees gave out, and he quickly wrapped his arm around her lower back, guiding her gently to the ground and falling down with her. He cupped the back of her head and continued to hold her close as they sat on the ground. He rocked her back and forth as she spilled her emotions into him, whispering words of comfort and solace into her ears.

"We'll have another baby, love. We will. And it'll grow up and be perfect. This girl… our daughter… we didn't lose her. She'll be with us for the rest of our lives," He whispered, kissing her cheek. "Don't cry, Saki. Don't cry." Finally, he picked her up and carried her into the room, holding her for the rest of the night.

A year and a few months later, they had a baby boy. He was named Sasuke, after his father. His parents always told him stories about his big sister, who watched over him and protected him from the bad things in the world. Little Sasuke was hardly ever scared in his life, because he knew his big sister was always there at his side.


End file.
